There is a lack of simple toys in the prior art for interacting with pets, and the handles of existing toys only provide a holding function but not any storage function. Similarly, the slingshot in the prior art is also function-limited and cannot be used for anything but shooting off small objects; it cannot be used for training pets, has a lack of novelty and entertainment value; and since it can be used for shooting off small stones, it is relatively unsafe.